ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sacred World of the Kai
This is the planet on which the supreme Kai originally resided before Bibadi's conjuring of Majin Buu. Now only the Supreme Kai of the east resides here. This serene planet has many moons along with lush fields, deep lakes and even icecaps. Originally this planet was so sacred even the Grand Kai was not permitted to set foot on it. After being freed from his prison that was the Z-sword a Supreme Kai from many generations ago known as Old or Elder Kai made his home on the planet. Elder Kai can enact a curious ritual requiring a person to stand still for 5 hours as he paces and chants around them before having to sit face to face completely still for 20 hours (Elder kai is not apparently bound by said stillness). At the end of the ritual a persons potential is pushed beyond its limits giving a large increase in power. You may train here to aquire the elder Kai mystic potential ritual power development event, you must be at least level 30, have no racial transformations available to you and have attained both Korins sacred water and Guru's unlock potential events. This area is located within other world but you do not have to be dead to access it Demons, beings who possess instant transmission or ones who get in touch with Kabito Kai are capable of entering the planet but only one may receive this training at a time. (please comment when you enter and you gain the form after 25 hours have elapsed) Power Development Training Grounds * Ophanim Roleplay area The first of the protectors, lets take a step beyond. The sacred world of the Kai stands in a serene almost unmoving, elder kai is sat on a rock supposedly meditating but from his flustered cheeks he is more likely spying on women from across the universe. That session is interupted by the appearance of Kabito Kai appearing in with Bastion and Shin the sudden appearance causing elder kai to fall over "What do you think you're doing kid i was in the middle of some important research and now its all for nothing. Kabito kai rubs his head awkwardly "I appologise Elder however i have brought 2 candidates to undergo your ritual for the sake of aiding in the search for the supreme kai of time and the threat of the time berserkers" Bastion steps forward first "my name is Bastion Allara i'm one of the patrollers and i have heard allot about this ritual and the great effects it possesses so i have come here to humbly request you perform the ritual on us to allow us to face this rising darkness" Shin nods and bows. "My name is Shin Articost. I am one of the Time Patrollers as well. Please, can you help us becomes stronger to face the evils that await us?" he asks politely. Elder Kai looks them up and down "Hmm and what do i get in return eh? I might be old but i'm not so senile i would do this sort of thing for free" Kabito Kai is about to protest but is immediately silence "Power comes with a price that is the fair way of the world" Bastion sighs reaching into his bag "I knew this sort of thing would happen and fortunately i was warned about his well particular taste in payment" He takes out a wax coat scroll with a strange wax seal that shines crimson and throws it to elder kai he looks dismissive until he sees the seal then he appears interested Bastion pre-empts his next saying "Yep from Nala herself etched during her sapphic phase" Elder kai hurriedly opens it and immediately goes bright red making sounds akin ot whoo's Bastion turns to Shin "Don't ask where and how i got that, its better that be kept to history" Shin chuckles and holds back his laughter the best he can. "Ah, I'll just leave it to how you managed to get two of them to follow you around all day. I wish I had the ability to get a harem whenever I wanted." he said jokingly. "So I assume we can now do the training." he says looking at the Elder Kai. Elder kai hears the word harem and laughs "heh Harem this guy?" he looks into Chazke seeing Alice Muzet and Rose before dropping back sounding shocked and defeated "yeah fine but you gotta do it one at a time and i'm only doing this once so if you screw it up dont come crying to me you hear?" he positions Bastion in a straight up standing position "ok for this part of the ritual requires you to stand perfectly still while i perform it you got it? 5 hours No moving" Bastion kind of looks a bit surprised by the 5 hours but agrees Elder kai paces around him shaking his arms up and down in an awkward marching style chanting something uncomprehensible as he goes while Bastion sweatdrops wondering what he has gotten himself in for. Shin sweat drops a little as well and sits down waiting for the five hours to end eventually fiddling with a fire wisp he makes and plays with it by balancing it on his finger. Shin decides to stay silent as he watches the ritual go on and holds back a sneeze upon some pollen going up his nose. Throughout the 5 hours elder kai seems to be toying with Bastion he seems to look a bit into his life while chanting "well thats that part done, now sit down" Bastion agrees crossing his legs putting his hands on his knees while elder kai stretches his arms "you must remain like this for 20 hours and you must stay still" Bastion looks perturbed at the time but agrees halfway through Elder kai start to laugh "Oh is that your lover? Hmm a female majin i didn't know they had genders" He suddenly starts laughing "Oh she is wearing something so risque, my my carrot top i underestimated you i didn't think you were into that sort of thing" Bastion has to fight not to react you can see his pinky twitching and he is gritting his teeth choosing not to speak Shin sees the taunting and wants to say something before they see Ubu sneeze through the crystal ball. "Ugh, I think someone was talking about me just now." she says rubbing her non existent nose. She eventually gets back to her jog in her green suit. Shin looks through the crystal ball and shrugs a little watching the Elder Kai pick and poke at Bastion which makes Shin flick a wisp off in a random direction alerting Kibito-Kai to go put out a small fire. Bastion gets a little irritated but then seems to think of soemthing that makes him smile Elder Kai notices this and gets a little annoyed "damn i thought i had you there kid, good luck getting her to wear that and not question it though" he seems to look deeper into it looking genuinely surprised "wait a child? Huh that is something new hmm yeah we're done" he gets up "oh yeah it was 20 hours like 6 hours ago i just wondered if you would notice" Bastion is just sat still taking deep breaths trying not to clout him. Shin laughs out loud seeing the reaction on Bastion's face before sitting up. "That's rather entertaining to watch. Can't wait to see what you try to dig up about me." he says with a chuckle and big smile. "So how do you feel Bastion. Do you feel any stronger?" he asks. Bastion seems to charge up though it doesnt seem to change much, he starts punching the air "Hmm i don't know i feel different but i dont know if i feel stronger" Elder kai watches him "normally you'd feel a surge but your body isn't exactly normal, unlike a normal earthling you can put out near max power unlimitedly which normal earthlings cant, you may not feel its effects but i assure you they are there plus you dont seem the exhuberent type so it is a little less obvious with you. Now you swordsman sit down" Shin walks over and sits down in front of the Elder Kai before taking his two Shirasaya out from his haramaki and setting them down to the side. "Alright, I guess it's my turn to wait through this ritual... do you mind if I ask how this works?" he asks curiously. Elder Kai puts on a face that can only be described as brimming with pride "so you want to know my secret eh? Want to know how i can tap into a coalesce the power deep within you?" Bastion and Kabito Kai lean in a little as they are curious as to how this works "i have absolutely no idea its that crazy old bags power i just use it" Bastion and Kabito kai fall to the ground as elder kai nonchalently waves the notion off and starts doing his jig and chant Shin sits still and eventually breathes out and closes his eyes relaxing. He hears the Elder Kai's chants and thinks to himself about a few other things on his mind eventually relaxing them too. He opens his eyes again and waits for the Elder Kai to finish this segment of the ritual. The chanting is interupted by 2 very loud claps close to Shins ear "hey now don't go spacing out on me or this wont work you gotta stay focused or you get nothing" Shin nods. "Sorry, I always have alot on my mind. It's difficult for me to sit still. I'll focus." he says. He continues pacing around "Good cause it isnt my problem if you cant keep your mind too it, i swear youngsters these days to focused on everything else to contemplate what they are doing already" He mumbles and mutters while continueing eventually after 5 hours passes and Shin is told to sit down, Bastion is asleep say down by the tree, this is the first time Shin has ever actually seen him sleep he is unnervingly still and doesnt outwardly appear to be breathing "Now you must sit in place for 20 hours then the ritual wil be done keep you mind open and focused you got it? Shin nods and does as the Elder Kai says after taking into account about Bastion sleeping. "Hope he's okay." he says to himself before the Elder Kai begins this final ritual. "I would say his body isn't used to this sort of power his limits are a lot more fixed so it takes longer to adapt than a normal human would, but the trade of is he can maintain it longer and such" Elder kai retorts in an almost condescending manner though at times it just sounds more crotchety than anything else about 10 hours in Elder Kai starts reading a magazine quitely muttering and chuckling ot himself Shin stays focused on the task at hand ignoring the Elder Kai and his mumblings keeping his focus on the ritual and sitting still. Elder Kai grimaces a little "eurgh you're no fun, you've got your brain wired up to seriously, well whatever when its done its done" eventually elder kai gives up trying to provoke any form of response from Shin and eventually the time drags until it finally reaches 20 hours worth "well thats done, all you gotta do is turn the key and see how loud the engine revs" Shin nods before smiling and tries to release all of his energy. The wind speeds up around the area until it turns into a blue colored whirlwind that shoots up from Shin as his energy is released at its maximum potential. A pair of large red glowing eyes could be seen through the large tornado as Shin grew larger and spread wings out from his back expanding twice his arm length in his larger form. He turns into his large dragon form and the wind slows down going back to normal as the dragon's eyes turn back to normal with their purple hues near the pupils and smiles. "There its done now you guys can go and leave me too my business" Bastion gets up with seemingly no shift between being asleep and awake "Ah good its done, not gonna lie im glad i got that out of the way swiftly so it seems yours had a much more shall we say tangible impact upon you" Bastion stretches while letting out a yawn like groan "well i think thats probably enough self improvement for one set of days. Shin nods and flaps his wings a little. "I feel great and I have wings now. I didn't know I could even do that!" he says with gusto letting his wings flap one time too hard and creates a small whirlwind that takes the Elder Kai away and sends him on a spinning trip. Shin sweat drops and chuckles. "Whoops, sorry about that." he says before he begins shrinking back down going back to normal. How to sit still? Toko didn't really know what he was saying yes too, but both Shibo and Rock seemed keen on the idea and so he went for it, within a flash the scroll had vanished and he was somewhere very new. Toko didn't really know what to do now he was here, but after consulting some trees he decided to go in a random direction, after a while he could see people in the distance, they had funny ears like Namekians but they weren't just green they had all kinds of colours, he runs over to the people. "Elder i keep telling you its disgraceful to indulge in such lecherous behaviour i mean think like a higher being for once in your life" Kabito Kai is stood with his back to an older Kai looking annoyed before seeing Toko "Oh a visitor? Are you one of the patrolers? as you seem a little young to be here" Toko looks at the person speaking to him "That'd be a weird name, no my names Toko" he announces with a hand in the air "Who're you? Do you have food?" Kabito kai looks slightly confused "Oh hello Toko my name is kabito kai adn this is my planet. I dont have any food at the moment but i can get some later, first of all what is someone so young doing here?" Toko thinks for a moment, a few more moments and it becomes clear he has forgotten, Shibo slowly fades in behind Toko "We're here to see some old crone" he looks around with disdane and mutters "and make it quick it's too bright here" Toko looks at the Rock it explains to him who he's looking for "OH OH THE ONE GWIN SAID!?" The Rock apparently confirms this and so Toko looks at Kabito Kai, "We're looking for a guy who got stuck in a sword" Toko grins Kabito kai nods imediately knowing who he means "ah you mean the elder Kai yes he is that man behind me i assume you are doing it with the hopes of recieving more power?" "No sh-" "YEP!" Toko runs around to the old Kai "WHOOOOOOAAAAAAH You're as wrinkly as the Gru on Nakek, but you're super tiny instead" Toko giggles "and you look like a petulant little brat who couldnt keep his mouth shut if he used stitches" He looks toko over "so whats a demon kid like you want from me? Im guessing power but what could someone so young do with that?" Elder kai sounds disgrunteled and irritable Just as Toko is about to speak Shibo floats in front of his face and talks instead "Y'know what you crabby geezer maybe I like you, you just want to see what happens when power is released, I know you probably get a sick pleasure seeing what happens out there without having to do anything" Shibo moves close the Kai "Give. Me. The. Power. I won't ask aga-" Toko slaps Shibo into the ground, "Hehe I'm going to use it to find more cool swords! Silly Shibo getting it wrong!" Toko grins He sighs "i knew i would regret agreeing to this but ok if you can follow my instructions you can recieve power but you have to do it right or it wont work and i wont hear any excuses if you screw up" The Devil meets The Gods Ophanim sits quietly meditating to himself as the Elder Kai preforms his ritual although very reluctantly. The Supreme Kai stands by and watches the demon as he quietly sits there. "I don't get it. He's a demon, how does he have such patience and control?" he questions as the Elder Kai looks down at one of his magazines. When he looks up Ophanim opens his eyes and look at the old kai. "Hmm. Seems you're very able when it comes to resting and meditating to control your power. I find it quite shocking a demon is able to have this much control." he says. Ophanim smiles halfway and goes back to his meditation. While on the outide his meditation was perfect on the inside the Elder Kai could see that his memories were scarce, broken, even shattered to the point they couldn't be pieced back together without great help from other beings of equal power. "Hmm... you've so much more work to do before you can accomplish your goals. Are you sure you can do this?" he asks. Ophanim seems to ignore the Elder Kai as his meditation continues. Ophanim feels his energies rising up but something seems to be blocking them from being released fully. As Ophanim peered into his own mind to unlock his hidden power he remembered that woman's face and her smile before feeling the pain again. Upon noticing, the Elder Kai felt the pain even though he only peered into the memory and let out a shout. "That was... no she couldn't be. Ophanim, I need you to answer me honestly now. Who is that woman in your memories?" the Elder KAi asks forcefully. With that Ophanim stands up and feels his new energies. "I'll answer you completely honestly. I have no idea." he states. He then creates the sigil of infinity on his hand and notices it growing brighter than before. "Seems my power has truly begun to show now." he states looking into it. "That--that sigil! You really are!" the Elder Kai hops up and backs off. Ophanim looks at the elder as the Supreme Kai looks on with his assistant. "Oh, do you know where I'm from old man?" he asks looking with a raised eyebrow. The Elder Kai looks at Ophanim and studies the sigil before scratching at his face. "I actually just forgot." with that resonse Ophanim sighs as the other kai behind him fall over. He looks onwards as he cuts off the power to the sigil and thinks to himself about that woman and her face. "I'll eventually find out about her. Guess I simply need more reason to do so is all." he states before waving to the Elder Kai as he begins to walk away. The Elder Kai clears his throat and catches Ophanim's attention. "Listen to me closely Ophanim. Towa is an evil woman. She's manipulated people far stronger than you throughout time and even cost them their lives or granted them enough power to take on even the God of Destruction. You should truly be aware of this." he states. Ophanim shrugs his shoulders and looks back. "Personally old man, I don't give a damn about Towa or her endeavors. She's a means to an end and I don't care if she hear me. She knew more about me then anybody else so as long as she keeps feeding me information I'll work for her. Once she becomes useless, she'll be just another babe with a rocking body." he says folding his arms. The Elder Kai sighs and scratches his face. "I guess there's no stopping you. Go on and go but I warn you, do not underestimate her or Mira." he says. Ophanim nods and teleports away. Category:Other World Category:Other World Rp Area Category:Power Development Category:Other World Training Area